The disclosure relates to damage-resistant glasses and methods of making such glasses. More particularly, the disclosure relates to damage-resistant glasses having a central core region that is under compression.
Glasses are sometimes provided with stress profiles that provide damage resistance upon impact by chemical or thermal strengthening or by lamination of glasses. The surface layer of the glass is typically placed in compression, while the bulk interior of the glass put into tension.